gundam fight 17: devils resurection
by Wolfwood the Ronin
Summary: a week after sei's death and Zero is taking the hardest but will this interfer with his match against Neo-taiwans albert and striker zero.still accepting OCs
1. gundam fight 17: rise of darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own g gundam but I do own some of the characters!!!! Oh and don't flame me. Please!!!!  
  
Sixteen years have passed since the destruction of the dark gundam. Since then the gundam fight has been labeled unneeded since the world has become one government. But now since war is on the horizon we come to the beginnings of:  
  
Gundam fight 17: devil's resurrection  
  
It has been sixteen years since the destruction of the devil gundam. The skeletal remains have been labeled a memorial to remember those who gave there lives trying to destroy it and to remember none can control the power of chaos and darkness.  
  
Since the destruction of the devil gundam the shuffle alliance have parted ways and have there own journeys, Chibodee became the representative of Neo-America, and married his crew member bunny. Argo and Natasha married and became the scourge of the colonies as pirates. As for George he did not marry Marie Luise but married Allenby, and became high knight of the imperial guard of Neo-France. As for Domon he married rain and had two children, a boy named after Kyoji and a girl named Athena. He reopened the school of touhoufouhi and took in one student.  
  
But now that the threat of war is once again upon the colonies the gundam fight has been resurrected and this leads to where our story begins.  
  
"Launch in t-minus 5, 4,3,2,1! Gundam launch!"  
As these great balls of fire head toward there countries on earth to await the beginning of the tournament a small ship of unknown origin, unseen by all is on its way to the devil memorial.  
  
Now as these noble fighters head to there countries on seems to head off course to the country of Neo-Cuba.  
  
"Boss did you see it" said the lackey  
  
"Of course I saw it you moron the whole country saw It." said Santiago (the boss)  
  
"Well what should we do?"  
  
"You really are an idiot aren't you, we'll go see this gundam and then destroy it"  
  
"You sure are smart boss"  
  
Twenty-five minutes later..  
  
"Ha the charges are set now all we have to do is set the timer to 30 minutes and get out of here!"  
"You dare tamper with my gundam. For this you shall be destroyed. Rise Shinobee Gundam!!!!!!" Said a mysterious voice. 


	2. mighty clash: 30 minutes to fight

"You dare tamper with my gundam?!?! Prepare to be destroyed. Raise Shinobee Gundam!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 2: 30 minutes to fight. Enter Neo-Japans mystery fighter  
  
"Oh yeah, well rise Palm Gundam."  
  
Suddenly two giant metallic behemoths stood towering over 50 ft.! One with two swords one its back covered by a cloak, with two arm guards, boosters on its legs, and the head was that of a ninja. Its challenger was one the other hand was extremely straight foreword a large green gundam covered in metallic palm leaves. It was holding two large palm leaves.  
  
"Shall we begin? asked Santiago or would like to quiver in fear of my mighty gundam?"  
  
"Talk is cheap! Let your fist do the talking!" said the figure cloaked in the darkness of his gundam "I must hurry and end this quick or the explosives shall detonate." Thought this figure in the darkness.  
  
"Gundam fight ready!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Palm hurricane"  
  
Just then palm gundam started to fan his palm and created a mini hurricane.  
  
"Elemental blade" cried Shinobee gundam  
  
Just then both of Shinobee gundams blades began to glow. One red the other yellow.  
  
At that second both of the attacks hit it was fire and lightning against the wrath of a hurricane.  
  
"Hey idiot detonate one of the charges" cried Santiago still feeding energy to his hurricane.  
  
"Right boss" said the lackey as he pushed the detonator.  
  
With that the explosive charge on Shinobee gundams right arm exploded  
  
"Argh" cried the fighter as his fire blade fell out of his arm.  
  
"You dare to stoop to the level of cheating. Fine try to fight what you can't see NINJA SPEED" as that was said the gundam disappeared and the reappeared in front of palm gundam. As Santiago stood there scared only realizing that the whole time he was being toyed as his opponent launched the final attack.  
  
"These blades of mine are one with the elements, now here I go NINJA SHOCKWAVE!!!" cried the figure still covered in darkness  
  
With that a blue ray escaped the slash of his sword and then sliced of the head of palm gundam.  
  
"Now deactivate the charges or lose more than the match"  
"Do what he says. Now!"  
  
After that command his lackey deactivated the charges.  
  
"Just who are you?" asked Santiago  
  
"I am Zero the king of hearts." Said a young man with brown eyes black hair and black clothes in a black cloak  
  
"The king?"  
  
With that zero left to his corelander  
  
"You shouldn't have followed." Said Zero "I have to I'm your team mechanic." Said a stunningly beautiful young woman with black eyes and brown hair. "Fine looks like were in this together Tulip 


	3. old conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam, but I do own Zero and tulip Disclaimer2: I don't own ~~~~~ got the idea from assassingundam. Thanks dude.  
  
"Ninja shockwave!!!!" cried neo-japans mystery fighter  
"Who are you?" asked Santiago  
"I am Zero the reigning king of hearts."  
  
Stalker: this was the scene in bright neo-Cuba just one week ago. Since then our hero's Zero and Tulip have gone to neo-china to face off with Sai Sici, the reigning club ace. Also what is the origin of that mysterious shuttle in the devil monument? Gundam fight ready... Go!!!!!!!  
  
Episode 3: beat the dragon.  
  
"Thank you. Zero it seems Sai sici likes to train at the falls near the edge of town. You'll have to be careful if you want to fight him he did help in the destruction in the devil gundam after all."  
  
"He is just another opponent." Zero said calmly "Could you really be that reckless as to not take him seriously?"  
"He is just another opponent." Zero said again with a bit of annoyance in his voice "He is more powerful than you and we don't know a thing about dragon gundam the second"  
"Tulip he is another opponent. I will not lose to some geezer, or even consider a defeat by him. So just back off" said Zero angrily  
  
Anger was not a sight that I, in all the years I knew Zero had ever seen in. Emotions for that matter never really existed in Zero after all the years he had trained under Domon he just lost emotions. But something about Sai sici made all the emotions that laid dormant come to life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I left the room. Tulip couldn't stop talking about Sai Sici, if only she knew all those years ago.. Now it is time to get pay back. I went out to the town and see if he came in town. Instead I found a young boy getting beaten up. It reminded me of the days before my training. I hated those days. The days when I was weak, helpless, I hate those days. I went in the fight; the first guy came at me with a knife the next a pipe. I blocked both and hit them with the dull edge of my sword. "Go home kid."  
  
"Get out of here kid you could get hurt." "No I won't. I'm a martial artist" "Funny now goes on home." "No!" "Why not kid? Why won't you listen? Those guys could come back with friends and I won't be there to save all the time." "But just who are you." "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" "Yeah" "I'm Zero, a gundam fighter now leave." "My dad said you would come." "Yeah well who's your dad?" "Me" said a mysterious voice. Then out of the shadows came a man with black hair no older than thirty-two than only one name came to mind. "Sei seishei" " are you ok lee?" " sei seishei I challenge you to a gundam fight match." " oh, it's you bros pupil. well fine tomorrow at high noon. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
well isn't this story getting interesting. To all my loyal waiting fans you will see the nxt chapter in 2-3 weeks. I'm also accepting OCs due to writers block  
  
Zero x6 


	4. a hero falls

Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam and I'm poor so don't sue  
  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Sei Seishei, Master of the sholin temple."  
"Sei seishei, I challenge you to a gundam fight match"  
Oh, your bros pupils aren't you fine, tomorrow at noon by the sholin temple training grounds."  
  
Chapter 4: Shinobee vs. Dragon: A hero falls  
  
The fight was only one hour away and Zero was training. He hadn't talk to me or do anything for that matter but train since the meeting with sei seishei. It was in fact getting strange, the emotion, training, and the pure determination. It was like he had fought and lost to sei before, but when I asked he just said  
"You don't need to know my past. Now let me train or I will lose."  
Now I was used to this trait of his for quite some time but the way he said it, with no emotion, just cold..  
I needed to beat sei. I trained myself to the point of collapsing to gain the king of hearts crest, and then master kasshu said my final test was to defeat sei seishei in battle. For the most part I would have won, but then I got stupid and sei could have killed me if he wanted but he let me live and called it a tie. To me that was a defeat, I could have died. Now he will feel the disgrace I felt. The pain I felt. He will not win again.  
  
"Zero the match starts in twenty minutes! Come on!"  
  
The fighters moved toward the field, both with a reason to fight and win. For zero revenge, for sei to stay in the tournament.  
  
"Are you ready old man?"  
"The question isn't if I'm ready but are you?"  
"Argh! Shut up, rise Shinobee gundam!"  
"Rise dragon gundam II"  
All of a sudden both gundams arose from their slumber. The first was Shinobee gundam wielding one sword in its hand and covered in the gundamium alloy cloak. The next was the dragon gundam. This perplexed Zero, how could this gundam, the same exact gundam that beat the devil gundam be different.  
"Are you going to fight or will I have to win this with no effort."  
"Shut up!!!!!!" cried zero reaching for his blade  
"Dragon fire"  
The match had begun. Zero was taking direct hits, while sei had just stood there throwing fire balls at him.  
"Enough. Energy kunai!!!" All of a sudden Zero whipped out chain and started swinging it.  
"Ha. You think that you could defeat dragon gundam with just a chain. Dragoon fire fist!!!!!  
"Water!!!" cried zero as he swung the chain at sei seishei who was ready to destroy the head section of his Gundam  
The two attacks hit one negated the other, as the force of a dragons flame channeled into sei's fist hit the kunai that had just appeared and focused the energy of the ocean, river, lakes, and sources of water on the planet into that strike.  
"Looks like I underestimated you. It won't happen again now I that I will use my ultimate move." Said sei with a look of surprise  
"Bring it."Said Zero as he took out numerous shurikens  
"Dragon form" screamed sei as his gundam changed shape to that of a Chinese dragon.  
"Ninjetsu camouflage technique" cried Zero as he disappeared.  
The two attacked zero was savage beating dragon gundam with his swords and shurikens. It seemed that zero would win until dragon gundam caught Shinobee gundams leg in his mouth and through him against the nearby mountain and started blowing fireballs at him.  
"Hyahhh!" cried mysterious voices as they punched zero and sei in the chests.  
"Did you for get about us" said the men and Zero knew they were the same thugs as before.  
"Came back for more huh well eat this. Energy kunai!!!! Lightning.  
He screamed as he killed five of the thugs.  
"My turn shinreise kockkockyen"said sei as he aimed for the boss  
"Thought you might do that. Self-detonate." With that the boss blew himself in a kamikaze attack that destroyed the entire dragon gundam. All the fighters looked in horror sei was dead. The crest was immediately sent to the next one worthy wherever they are. The hero sei was dead.  
Author's notes: man it has been long since I last updated. It was hard killing sei trust me he was my fav character but it all links to a later chapter.any way next update should be soon along as school doesn't get in the way. See you all next time 


	5. club ace reborn

Well folks it's been awhile since the last update and I would like to ask for forgiveness. I had dun dun dun writers block but now I am proud to present the next installment in the gundam fight 17: devils resurrection, introducing the newest member of the shuffle alliance Albert and the Striker Zero of Neo-Taiwan. All thanks go to assassin-g for the character. Now without further ado I bring the next chapter. Disclaimer: damn it! I said it once before I... don't... own... g...gundam.  
  
Chapter 5: Club Ace reborn  
  
"You can't die. Not yet" said Zero as a tear rolled down his eye. "I'll never forgive you, never. This was my chance my only chance and you die you bastard." He screamed. That was five days ago all Zero could think of since then was the fact when he was under training with master kasshu sei spared his life in his final test to inherit the crest, and then save his life a few days later when Zero was under attack by thieves. But that was ten years ago and he was only a kid now twenty three his plans for vengeance were cut short. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Zero, tulip listen we are sending you to Taiwan. There you are to find and do battle with Albert and the striker zero, and Zero... Zero tulip where the hell is Zero." Prime Minister Karato said with a vain throbbing out of his head.  
"Sorry prime minister he's still shaken up after the death of sei." I said trying to cover for Zero. "Well tell him to get over it, after all the only reason why we pardoned him from those murders was because of his mercilessness in a fight." "I thought all fighters are pardoned of there crimes during the duration of the fight." I said sending the prime minister to fall off his chair.  
"That may be true tulip but he has to get his act together Albert is the new Club Ace."  
"The Club Ace?!?!?!?" said I with so much shock that it knocked Karato off his chair again  
"Yes" he said to me wiping sweat off his forehead. "All the colonies prime ministers were told this a few hours after you reported sei's death. So be sure to be prepared for anything. Karato signing out" "Damn it Zero, get it over it. What ever happened gets over the thing and get back to fighting." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Damn you sei!!!! Damn you, why did you have to die. Why!!!" I screamed, and could only remember him dieing without me getting my vengeance. What got me was the fact that he died with his kid watching helpless, it got me thinking about my mom and dad. How they died when I was a kid when Neo- Japan was attacked how all I could do was watch helpless. "Sei" I said calmly "damn you" when I got back to the hotel Tulip told me I was to face Albert.  
"I'll destroy the gundam, the pilot and his dreams to live up to that crest." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After days of travel Zero and I arrived a day after the message we searched Albert's hometown and found out that he trains under the Hojen falls every day I was tired and it was eleven at night I asked Zero if we could stop and sleep only to be replied by the same cold response "Sleep if you must but I won't" after that I got made and went in the local inn. It was around then I heard it must have been three in the morning I had heard the swinging of Zero's sword I was watching and saw him in the middle of training collapse from exhaustion ,then scream damn you sei, and then go unconscious. I brought him in and put him in the bed next to mine.  
Morning came too soon and we were off to Hojen falls to find Albert.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Albert I challenge you to a gundam fight match" cried zero to Albert  
"I accept" Albert said with a grin "but you should know I am the club ace"  
"You may be the ace but I am the king. Now arise Shinobee gundam" cried out Zero  
"Rise Striker Zero gundam" cried Albert suddenly a pearl white, metallic blue, and rose red gundam with red spikes forming an X on its back and a red shield on its left arm holding a sword on its right a single sword. "I'm ending this fast" Screamed Zero as his fist began to glow. "My fist is one with the crescent moon and rising sun. It is filled with the power of the night sky!!!!!!! Ninjetsu fist!!!!" cried zero as his fist turned black and ran at the opposing gundam.  
  
"You talk to much force field" said Albert calmly  
Suddenly a force field sprung out of his shield. The two clashed the shield countered the fist and surrounded them in a blinding light.  
  
Author notes: well now I think the first appearance of Albert went well. I am still accepting OCs. I WILL update next Friday. Man I don't even now how Zero will get out of this one. I will start expanding on the ship that went to the devil memorial in chap one. All thanks to assassin-g for Albert . 


End file.
